warframefandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Fusion Core
}} | rarity = Common Uncommon Rare | droppedby = All Enemies }} :For its ancient kind, see ; for its legendary kind, see . Fusion Cores are a type of mod that are used in fusion to upgrade mods. Unlike some mods, Fusion Cores can be obtained from any faction. When dropped by an enemy on a map, they appear identical to a normal mod. When fusing mods to upgrade them, Fusion Cores can be substituted for regular mods to increase the upgrade energy of a mod. The amount of energy given to a mod when a Fusion Core is used depends on its rarity and level. The higher level the Fusion Core, the more upgrade energy will be applied to the mod during fusion. Fusing rarer mods and cores is much more cost efficient than fusing common versions. Fusion Cores can also be sold for a various amount of . Notes *As of now there are four types of fusion cores, with one being extremely rare. **Common: 1 - 3 **Uncommon: 1 - 5 **Rare: 1 - 5 **Legendary: 0 ***Was given out to players with the change in number of ranks for Steel Charge, rank 10 changed to rank 5. Distributed to players who had a Steel Charge mod that was rank 6 or higher before . ***Legendary Cores can be obtained as a reward item in Sortie Missions as of . *Early planets can drop Common 0-2, and more rarely Uncommon 3. *A core's total quality/grade can be abbreviated using the first letter of its rarity followed by its numeric rank. For instance, if the Alert Twitter feeds say a mission reward is '3x R5 Fusion Core Pack (Item)', then it will award three R'''are rank '''5 Fusion Cores. *A good place for farming fusion cores of all types is Triton, Neptune or Hieracon, Pluto. *R5s (3150c per core used in a fusion) **132 for a common to +10 (415,800 Credits) **264 for an uncommon to +10 (831,600 Credits) **396 for a rare to +10 (1,247,400 Credits) **528 for a legendary mod to +10 (1,663,200 Credits) *% cost of maxing a rank 10 mod. **25% from 0 - 8 **25% from 8 - 9 **50% from 9 - 10 ***Ex: Legendary/Primed Mod from 0-8 would be 132 r5, 8-9 would be 132 r5 and 9-10 would be 264. Total: 528 R5 cores. Trivia * During the mod system change between Update 6 and Update 7, all of the previous mods were turned into Fusion Cores to be used in the Update 7 system. During this conversion, all of a player's mods were turned into a random core between the rarity of Common 0/10 up to Rare 10/10. After the conversion, Common Cores were maxed to 3/3, while Rare and Uncommon topped off at 5/5. There is currently no way to obtain #/10 mods, as they can't be traded. They have since been retitled as "Ancient Fusion Core" in . Media Warframe 2013-10-14 20-14-41-92.png|So many Cores!!! 2013-11-21_00005.jpg|Adding a Rare 10 Core to an unranked Serration. 2013-11-21 00006.jpg|The number of Rare 10 Cores needed to max Serration. 2013-11-21 00003.jpg|Discontinued Rare 10 fusion cores. legendarycore.jpg|Exclusive Legendary Core as seen in-game. Patch History }} See Also * Legendary Core, the special Legendary version. * Ancient Fusion Core, the Rare 10 version. * Mods * Fusion de:Fusionskern Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Legendary Mods Category:Update 7 Category:Core Mods Category:Tactical Alert Reward